My Wife
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Vincent and his thoughts on his wife, also just a mindless one-shot. Vincent/Oc. I only own the plot and OC.


My Wife

I just had to smile behind the protective cover of my cloak at the woman before me. Her name was Lauren Rhapsodos and she was perfect. Her long reddish-brown hair stopped just above her hips while her green eyes sparkled at me. A soft smile graced her luscious lips as she played with Marlene and Denzel who we were watching for Cloud and Samantha.

She had once been an enemy to me, I couldn't stand her she annoyed me greatly. However despite the fact that I all but hated her she risked her life to save mine one day. She very nearly died in my arms from all the injuries she had sustained. It was then that I knew I could never let another have her, she had to be mine. However I am not a very emotionally open man, I do not easily talk about such things.

Though thanks to Lauren that wasn't a problem, as she lay in my arms she looked up at me and whispered softly to me three little words: I love you. That was all it took before I leaned down and softly kissed her, the kiss saying all that I couldn't. I had a ring for her now but it just never seemed like the right time to propose to her. I wanted it to be special and romantic and meaningful for us.

Lauren smiled over at me her eyes dancing as she played tag with the kids her whole body seeming to glow. She had just told me a few days ago that she wanted to someday have a family together. Though we had been intimate for years now we had never tried to have children from it. Though I often found myself thinking about what Lauren would look like while pregnant with my child.

I watched as Lauren's entire body language changed she became guarded and the kids stopped laughing and moved to cling to her legs. Lauren's wings wrapped around the kids keeping them safe within them. "Vincent take the kids inside now," Lauren said her voice cold as ice.

I nodded and took the kids from her taking them inside of Tifa's bar. I saw someone who I had never seen before walking up to Lauren acting as if he knew her. She was clearly agitated by whatever they were talking about. She shook her head violently and her wings quivered a sign that she was losing control of her anger.

Suddenly she moved to stand before the man who looked down at her and slowly lowered his head. I growled, this man was kissing my woman and yet I knew that I would do nothing because I trusted her with my life as well as my heart.

Lauren pushed the man away laughing now and gesturing between them then towards the bar. Obviously she was explaining things to him and he didn't like it as he forced her into a tree his hands on her throat. I knew that I should trust her but this was more than I could take and I ran outside charging at the man holding Lauren. He fell to the ground and I pulled her to me and she hugged me shaking ever so slightly.

"Next time you try to harm her I'll kill you without a moment of hesitation." I growled smiling softly when she nuzzled me. I groaned softly when she caressed below my belts and I looked down to see her eyes looking into mine telling me to prove to this creep that she was mine.

I smirked down at her and began to nibble at her neck delighting in the moan that left her lips as her hands began to roam my body. The man watched with wide eyes as I pressed her into the tree and she melted into my body her own lips seeking my throat causing me to moan loudly. Damnit she knew my neck was a weak spot and here she was using it against me.

"Mmmmm baby…. Let's go inside, I'm suddenly very hungry." Lauren moaned softly and I smirked wrapping her legs around my waist and turned heading into the bar.

The man yelled something at us but neither of us heard him we were too busy with each other. Lauren kept rocking her hips against mine making me growl in her ear about ruining all the fun. She however just replied with a nip at my neck before we locked the doors and sent the kids into the playroom before moving to the spare bedroom. I tossed her on the bed stripping us both quickly before slamming into her harshly.

"Oh my god Vinnie…." Lauren cried out, she loved it rough sometimes. I bit her neck drawing blood which I began to lick it up delighting in the shuddering breaths that left her.

I grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her harshly to me with every thrust taking her harder then I normally would unable to stop myself. Lauren didn't seem to mind though as I continued to drive into her as she moaned and cried out softly. I had no idea why but the idea of her kissing that man played before my eyes and I began to thrust harder while I bit into her neck breaking the skin.

"Oh god Vincent!" Lauren cried out arching into me and rocking with me harshly.

"You are mine and nobody else is allowed to have you or touch you like I do. Lauren I want you to stay by my side until death decides to claim us. I'll give you the ring later but please Lauren I want you to marry me." I growled thrusting faster and harder still.

"Oh Vincent, of course I'll marry you I've loved you for so long now. And you do know that the same thing goes for you, no other woman is ever allowed to touch you as I do. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you," Lauren replied kissing me deeply.

I thrust in so hard that I heard the joints of the bed groan in protest before I came and she followed after me. I thrust in a few more times before pulling out and lying beside her. She was my world, my everything, without her I would still be a monster. However with Lauren I felt like a good man one that could do so much good.

"Oh Vinnie, I have something that I think you should know." Lauren whispered curling up beside me her head on my shoulder.

"And that would be?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to have children at some point and I am not sure how you feel about that but either way I want to have a family." Lauren answered.

"I would like to have a family with you as well, one day the two of us having children running around would be something nice." I replied smiling as I held her closer.

I could feel the happiness spring up in Lauren and I decided that I would give her the ring now. I leaned over and grabbed it from the box and slowly slid it onto her finger watching as she gasped and tears fell as she looked at it. I could tell that I had done right when she lifted her hand to look at the ring in the light before she kissed me deeply.

I kissed her back eagerly so glad that I finally knew that I didn't have to be alone again. I would have her by my side and one day hopefully soon we would have children running around that would bring happiness to us both. I pulled her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear smiling when she nuzzled me then lay back and closed her eyes.

I smiled and once she was asleep I got up and got dressed and went to keep an eye on the kids letting her rest for a bit. They were happy to see that things were going good between me and Lauren, they liked that we made each other smile. And truth be told I was even happier that Lauren was able to make smile again, it made my heart ache with the strength of my love.

What I didn't know then was that Lauren was already pregnant with my child, about 4 months though she didn't truly realize it yet. She was use to her cycles being all over the place and not having her period for a few months at a time wasn't unusual for her.

Samantha and Cloud returned home a few hours later and Lauren had just finished putting the kids to bed for the night. "It's about time that you two decided to get your asses home. God I pity when you two have biological children of your own, they will have no schedule whatsoever." Lauren remarked grabbing her stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah well I bet that if you have children they will probably be very well off and kept to a strict schedule." Samantha replied as she left.

"Yeah right I don't think that I'll ever have children Samantha but thanks for the thought." Lauren stated leaving.

I followed her silently praying that we would be blessed with a child because at present we still didn't know that she was already pregnant. And that lack of knowledge would not make itself known until after a battle that was to happen in the coming months.

I took her hand as we walked back to our place a soft smile on both of our faces. I truly couldn't think of a more perfect woman to have at my side than Lauren. She made me feel so many things that I thought I would never feel about another again. She was my everything, I only hoped that fate would be kind to us and allow us to live together for many years in peace.

~2 Months Later~

I watched helplessly as Lauren fought against Sephiroth. There was nothing I could do as I was injured badly and couldn't aid her in her fight against him. She had been fighting so well it was like she was made to do battle against Sephiroth with Samantha at her side. They could read each other's moves as if they shared a telepathic link between them.

Sephiroth slashed with his sword and Lauren jumped away from the strike which would have sliced through her stomach. "Hey watch it baby on fucking board here you dumbass!" Lauren yelled at him. My eyes widened when she said that, she was carrying my child within her and here she was fighting against Sephiroth.

Now they were fighting among falling rubble from the building that was slowly getting destroyed and I kept my mouth shut as I watched her for I knew better then to speak. Fighting among falling debris is stupid, fighting while pregnant among falling debris is suicidal… Telling your pregnant wife that she can't fight among falling debris is homicidal.

After the battle was over Lauren ran over to me and she hugged me close to her kissing me before starting to heal my wounds for me. "How far along are you?" I whispered softly.

"Almost 7 months…. I'm just so glad that you're alright Vinnie." Lauren said kissing me deeply again and holding me close to her once more. She was truly glad that I was alright and that made me smile.

Not even 2 seconds later I could hear Cloud yelling to Samantha about fighting while pregnant and among falling debris at that. I just chuckled at least I knew better than to tell my wife that she couldn't fight even while pregnant and/or among falling debris.

We ended up living happily ever after and we had a big family before death finally claimed us not long after the deaths of Samantha and Cloud. It seemed that we could not live without our closest friends and dearest family.


End file.
